The Battle of Finding You
by muahaha1524
Summary: What happens when Neville finds Luna right before the Battle of Hogwarts begins. Rated T to be safe, their is a pretty intense kiss-but sweet :) Nuna and Hinny ships :D


Neville ran through random corridors, searching intensely but coming up empty handed. Every corner he turned showed no sign of the wispy, long, blonde hair that belonged to Luna Lovegood. He ran this way and that, trying to avoid other panicking people. After what seemed like hours, though only minutes, he stopped and caught his breath. It all started back in first year.

He walked into the Great Hall for the first time. Accompanied by all the other first-time Hogwarts students. Just before they called him up, Professor McGonagall called up a girl. She had lightly colored hair of a shining shade of gold and eyes that could look right through any mask you put on. The Sorting Hat called 'Ravenclaw!' and she smiled as she made her way to the blue table. He was so zoned out by her that he was called up to the stool twice before he heard his name.

And that, was just the beginning. The next seven years he had fallen into an ever-growing pit of a very large crush. It seemed that it got more unbearable by the term. But now, he thought, it wouldn't matter anymore. He stood back up and continued to search for Luna. After a few minutes, he accidentally ran into Harry.

"Oh, sorry didn't see you there," he muttered.

"Are you alright, Neville?" Ginny asked.

"Fine. Have you seen Luna?"

"Luna?"

"I'm mad for her. It's about time I tell her, as we'll probably both be dead by dawn!" He dashed up the stairs. When he glanced back, Ginny was passionately kissing Harry. He smiled to himself.

Through the never ending corridors once more. Suddenly, a brilliant idea struck him. Ravenclaw tower! He retraced his steps and bolted up a different staircase. After a few minutes, he found himself panting heavily at the the entrance to the common room. Neville climbed inside. It was strange, as he had only ever seen the Gyffindor common room before, he was not accustomed to blue. His eyes fixed on the fire. It was only a second before he knew he was not alone.

"_Crucio!"_ screamed Alecto Carrow. Neville had completely forgot that they warned everyone that Death-Eaters were surrounding the Ravenclaw tower.

He fell to the floor and writhed in pain like he had never felt before. Surely, his body was being ripped into three pieces. His head felt like it was being smashed against concrete over and over...

"_REDUCTO!" _screamed a female voice. The pain stopped. Alecto Carrow was unconscious on the ground and a proud looking Ginny stood over his body. The Reducto spell was always her specialty.

"Ginny?" Neville muttered.

"I _knew_ you would be dumb enough to look here." She declared. "You best get away from this tower before another one of those things curses you worse." Neville had never seen Ginny so demanding. He got up and stumbled out of the room, recovering from the pain.

And back to square one. He tried not to think about his parents, and how badly they must have suffered. Now, at least, he could relate. He became side-tracked with the thoughts of them. Neville found himself on top of the Astronomy Tower. Why was he up there? What on- WAIT! Neville could see a speck of wispy blonde hair below. He knew exactly how to get there and tore off from the tower.

Moments later, he was in the courtyard. He could feel the nervousness set into his stomach as he spotted Luna, who had just defeated a Death-Eater. Soon, he realized he was so caught up in thoughts about her, she was leaving the courtyard... Neville snapped back to life and dashed after her. She rounded a corner and he rounded it seconds after her. She was walking slowly, casually, her wand was loose but ready in her hand. He caught up to her but she was unaware of his presence. Neville took one deep breathe.

He grabbed her shoulder and turned her around. Both of their wands clattered to the ground. Before she even knew it was him, Neville pushed her up against the stone wall and kissed her. Passionately. He had never kissed anyone before. Except Ginny, at the Yule Ball, but he didn't really count that. He noticed that her arms wrapped around him. He also noticed she was kissing him back.

After maybe, five minutes, a bystander student giggled,

"Oi! Get yourselves together!" Neville regarded this, but refused to jump away. That was lame. He pulled away slowly, and Luna was still pinned to the wall. Her eyes were still closed, and she had a lazy smile on her face.

"I love you," he finally blurted. She opened her eyes, still smiling.

"I love you too." she brushed a strand of hair out of his eyes and pecked him again. And yes, she was still pinned to the wall.

"I understand this may be a-last moment-for expressing true feelings but if you two _don't mind_, Seamus Finnigan is requiring help to implode the corridor on the East side of the castle." Professor McGonagall said in her usual, planned and humorous tone. She had a hint of a smile on her face. This time, Neville and Luna did jump apart. The both went a very deep shade of scarlet and rushed away, due East.

"Luna, I'll probably never see you again-" he started as they reached the point when they must part ways. Luna cut him off, each of her hands grabbed a shoulder and she lunged forward, kissing him full on the mouth, and he wrapped his arms around her. Luna kissed him as though her life depended on it, she _needed_ it. This time, though, they kept time in mind and they soon let go. Neville and Luna exchanged loving, sad glances and tore in different directions.

Neville did not know it then, but he had just gained a life-long love.

THE END! I'm pretty lame at one shots, but P.S. I own nothing. J. K. Rowling is our writing queen! But if I did own Harry Potter, then to heck with Hannah Abbot and Rolf Scamander-Nuna is forever!


End file.
